La Maldiciòn del Perla Negra
by NABIKY POTTER 8
Summary: Es la parodia de la pelicula con el mismo nombre, aparece Victor Krum y todos los demas, por fiss leanla y dejen REVIEWS, ¡capitulo 4 on line! ;D,¡ LEANLO! chao
1. El Snidget de Oro

La Maldición del Perla Negra.  
********************************************  
  
Disclamer: los personajes no son míos pertenecen ala fantástica archimillonaria Joanh Katherine Rowling, solo cuando reúna los suficientes millones podré comprarle los derechos de autor, mientras solo me divierto inventando fics con ellos T_T. , no gano nada por realizar esto, solo que me dejen r/r, tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ni el titulo de la película, igual se los pido prestado pero estos a Disney, exceptuando el de mis novios Orlando Bloom(wuauuuuu) y Johnny Deep :D, que esos son míos ( y no los comparto eh!!!!!!!!!!! :P, :p :d) (je,je,je,je,je,je,je, muéranse de Envidia ^v~)  
  
Comenzamos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Capitulo 1.- El Snidget de Oro.  
  
Nabiky Potter 8.  
  
(Nota de la autora: la verdad no sé en que curso se encuentren por ello no le pongo en que curso van, ya que aparece Vicktor Krum (ehhhhhhhh!!!!! Yeahh, ^ v^, la verdad me cae muy bien Krum).Cedric ( lo resucite ; D, y la verdad se lo merece por que esta guapote :p ¿o no? ), Lupin esta dando clases, y Sirius no tiene que convertirse en canuto y mucho menos esconderse del ministerio de magia ni de los dementores. así que es un curso que invente, ya que quería que aparecieran estos personajes, bueno...  
  
Échenme las Luces.... la cámara..... y..... ACCIÓN!!!!!!  
  
*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*  
  
Harry Potter y sus compañeros de casa en Hogwarts se encontraban en el gran comedor ansiosos de que empezara el banquete de principio de curso   
  
Vamos Hermione, no hay nadie de mi familia para que ponga atención, además lo que yo quiero es comer algo decente, ¿ que crees que hayan echo de cenar los elfos domesticos harry?-le dijo Ron sin mirarla,tratando de cambiar el tema, ya que tenia la vista fija en el plato de oro que tenia al frente esperando que se llenara de comida deliciosa.  
  
Si, por gente como tú los elfos domésticos no tienen vacaciones, ni sueldo, ni nada Ronald Weasley, no te puedes esperar un momento y no pensar solamente en comer-le reprocho Hermione con un tono de vos para nada agradable.  
  
Vamos Hermione olvidate ya del choro de peddo, yo no lo dije para hacerte enojar fue un comentario, en serio, Si no fuera por que......  
  
Por que Ron!!! Por que!!!!, Por que soy mujer acaso o qué, no valgo lo suficiente por ser mujer para recibir una contestación tuya o que ehhh!!!, y ademas es ¡P. E. D. D. O. INUTIL NO PEDDO!  
  
Calma Hermi, no hay por que enojarse Ron solo.....- hablo por primera vez Harry pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que a él también le grito Hermione.  
  
Claro!!!!!!!!!!, Tenias que estar de su parte, yo nunca tengo la razón, soy la mala del cuento, la que no sabe nada y llevo la mejor calificaciones de los 3 y de todo Hogwarts, pero machos deberían de ser que se apoyan unos y otros, la mujer es la causante de todo la que no sabe nada, la histérica, la loca, la imbecil- hermione empezaba a levantar la voz y los estudiantes los empezaban a observar- la tonta, la ignorante ¿verdad? Y Harry soy Hermione por si no lo sabias nada de diminutivos ni apoditos tontos mis padres me pusieron ese nombre completo y por favor te pido que así me llames ¡HERMIONE!, Si que alguna vez te lo aprendiste o si quieres que lo escribo, ok .Nada de Her, Hermi, Mione, ni algo por el estilo entendido Harry Potter.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sí, Señor, Sí!!!!!!!  
  
Tranquila, no grites - le suplico ron, tratando de contener la risa -lo siento, no quise decir eso y mucho menos ofender discúlpame lo único que quise decir fue que si no fuera por que... por que ...  
  
Por que eres... su mejor amiga- termino Harry, mirando a su amigo de forma aprensiva  
  
AH!!!, solo por eso - dijo Hermione un poco mas calmada, pero triste ^#^.  
  
En ese instante Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento y los estudiantes se callaron, (la selección había acabado y los de primer curso ya se encontraban sentados con sus respectivas casas), la profesora McGonagall hizo sonar su copa para que los pocos alumnos que no se habían dado cuenta se callaran.  
  
Gracias. Antes que nada ¡bienvenidos! a un nuevo en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ¡felicidades! A los de nuevo ingreso y espero que les guste su casa y pongan todo de su parte para que su casa sea la ganadora de la copa de las casas, bueno ¡ A COMER!!!!!- grito Dumbledore eh inmediatamente las mesas se llenaron de comida.  
  
¡ A SUS ORDENES SEÑOR!!!!- GRITARON Harry y Ron, y se sirvieron de todo hasta llenar sus platos, Hermione solo movió su cabeza en forma negativa pero un tanto también de resignación, pero al igual que ellos se sirvió de casi todo ya que también se moría de hambre.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Al terminar de Cenar Dumbledore se volvió a levantar.  
  
ejem......... sólo unas pocas palabras más ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido, -espero a que todos guardaran silencio absoluto-...... gracias¡. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacerles para el comienzo de año. Empezare por los típicos.  
  
Los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos lo estudiantes. Y algunos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberían recordarlo.  
  
Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección de los gemelos Weasley, y en un corto instante observaron a Harry.  
  
-El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no pueden hacer magia en los pasillos ni en los recreos.  
  
Ahora tengo una noticia buena y una mala, ¿ cual quieren primero?  
  
-¡¡¡La buena!!!!- gritaron los alumnos.  
  
Esta bien, ya que insisten será la ¡mala!;... Talvez en este curso no tengamos Juegos de Quidditch  
  
-Esta Loco!!!!!!- grito Oliver Wood, pero para su desgracia los demás alumnos se habían quedado callados y su grito se oyó por todo el gran comedor, lo que ocasiono que se pusiera rojo (hhuuyy!!!!!!, Sé a de ver adorable ¿no creen?)  
  
-No señor Wood, no estoy loco- algunos alumnos se reían- pero tampoco muy cuerdo- la profesora MC Gonagall se aclaro su garganta de forma ruidosa ya los estudiantes habían empezado a reírse mas con ese comentario- pero bueno. Talvez, pero digo TALVEZ señor Wood, talvez, no se lleven a cabo los Juegos de Quidditch, ya que dado el evento que vamos a realizar no nos quede mucho tiempo libre, pero si logramos organizarnos de la manera adecuada y esto nos permita realizarlos con justo les informaremos.  
  
Y bien ahora la buena noticia- todos los alumnos se callaron, lo cual provoco que Dumbledore embozara una sonrisa- bueno en realidad son dos:  
  
La primera noticia es que se va a realizar una sorpresa. La Profesora de Transformaciones Minerva McGonagall, la profesora de Adivinación Silby Trelawney , el Profesor de Defensas Contra Las Artes Oscuras, que tenemos el gusto de que otra vez este por aquí el profesor: Remus Lupin - los alumnos aplaudieron emocionados, pero los que mas aplaudieron fueron los alumnos de Gryffindor- en colaboración -interrumpió Dumbledore los aplausos- ... con el profesor Severus Snape de Pociones y un servidor le vamos a dar una pequeña sorpresa, pero lamentablemente solo podrán participar en promedio de 40 a 60 alumnos, lamentablemente los alumno de primer y segundo año no podrán participar, ¡lo siento!.-HUBO algunos gritos de protesta de los alumnos de segundo año (los de primero no sabían ni que pes con ellos).  
  
Los alumnos que quieran participar deberán escribir en un trozo de pergamino: su nombre completo , el nombre de su casa, su grado y lo depositaran en el Snidget de Oro, , el Snidget de Oro lo colocaremos mañana en la noche en el vestíbulo y desde ese momento podrán depositar sus pergaminos con sus datos, contaran con 4 días para hacerlo, a si que el Próximo Domingo aquí en la cena anunciaremos a los alumnos seleccionados, buena suerte a todos y ahora sí,¡ a dormir!!!, ¡vamos!, ¡muévanse!, prefectos guíen a los nuevos alumnos a sus casas, ¡Buenas Noches!.  
  
Percy condujo a los alumnos de Gryffindor a su sala común, los de 3 año en adelante iban platicando acerca de la prueba que deberían hacer y si iban a participar, los alumnos de primero y segundo año, mientras caminaban refunfuñaban por que no los dejaban participar ¬´¬´  
  
-¡que guay!, primero el torneo de los tres magos, bueno cuatro magos...y ahora esto, ¿vas a participar Hermione?, Harry y Yo por supuesto que si, bueno si me escogen o no Harry?- dijo Ron emocionado.  
  
-No lo se Ron, no quiero pasar otra vez lo mismo que en el torneo-termino Harry observando a su amigo.  
  
-Olvídalo esto va hacer mucho mas interesante, además te prometo no enojarme contigo si a ti te eligen y a mi no ¿vale?  
  
-va, pero de que crees que se trate?-pregunto Harry con un tono de preocupación y emoción.  
  
-ni idea, espero que sea algo peligroso, emocionante y que den dinero al ganador, ¿ que dices Hermione?- le pregunto Ron.  
  
-no lo se... no puedo perder clases, los exámenes, trabajos, los TIMOS, ya saben- contesto Hermione con otro tipo de preocupación muy diferente al de Harry.  
  
-¡vamos!, McGonagall esta de acuerdo, es una de las organizadoras, si no estuviera bien no hubiera participado, ¿no crees?  
  
-Lo pensare ¿vale?, mientras hay que ir nos a dormir no podemos llegar tarde mañana a nuestra primera clase,¡Vamos a la cama!- les ordeno Hermione.  
  
-OH!, esta bien, vamos Harry.  
  
-Yo me quedo a Wood no le cabe en la cabeza que vayan a suspender los partidos de Quidditch, nos cito a horita para nuestra primera lección, según el no nos podemos dormir en nuestro laureles, y ya saben como se pone si no estamos O_o ( n/a: yo no dormiría con tal de verlo o estar con el ¿no creen?, que afortunado es Harry)  
  
-pero si un laurel puede ser un buen lugar para dormir- comento Ron.  
  
-vamos Ron, a tu dormitorio, hasta mañana Harry y buena suerte.  
  
Vio como sus amigos se dirigían a sus respectivos dormitorios, y en ambas escaleras ya bajaba el resto del equipo de un lado Alicia, Katie y Angelina y del lado de los dormitorio masculinos Fred y George Weasley, ellos ya se habían puesto las pijamas, para hacer sentir mal a Oliver ya que deberían estar en su cama descansando, pero la verdad a Wood lo único que le importaba era el Quidditch ( y yo ,^u^, je,je,) y no lo harían sentir mal incluso ellos ( por eso me gusta ^v~ )  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************************  
  
¡HOLA!: que les pareció?, espero que le haya gustado, si es que les gusto no sean gandallas y dejenme unos cuantos Reviews, ¿vale?, ya sea consejo, critica o cualquier cosa el cuento es tener reviews. A hora en serio espero que les aya gustado, es mi primer fic (bueno el primero que me atrevo a subir, por que mi hermanita estaba joroba y joroba que la subiera, por cierto mi hermana también escribe pero ella de Inuyasha, al que le guste no dude en leer sus dos historia llamadas: AÑOS DESPUÉS Y QUIEN ERES TU?,su nickname es SHOJORANKO1, no es por nada pero ami me gustaron y eso que no me gusta mucho el yasha, y no soy palera) bueno me despido hasta el proximo capitulo si es que lo quieren leer. ...adios. 


	2. Lo k un hombre guapo puede hacer en un c...

Cáp. 2.-"Lo k un hombre guapo puede hacer en una chica".  
  
Hola!!!!, de nuevo ^ .^!  
  
Gracias a las que me mandaron Review en especial a:  
  
Lil Granger: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que me haya gustado mi historia y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero y te guste ( por que si no voy a llorar T_T), y también que bueno que ya viste la película ( pero que esta buena, la película o los actores? y te haya gustado espero y no te decepcione con la historia chao.  
  
Shojo Ranko: Gracias manis!!, pues yo no lo creo por que tengo muy poquitos review T.T!, pero yayas por mandarme uno, también mándame uno de este capitulo ¿vale?, chao  
  
Isabel: hola, gracias por tu r/r ah, por cierto ya arregle lo de ff.net y ya puedes mandarlo ok, espero que este capitulo te guste y me mandes reviews  
  
Gracias a todos y .... a LEER!!!  
  
Échame las Luces la Cámara y ............... ACCIÓN!!!!!!  
  
*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*  
  
-Hola Harry, todavía no llega Wood---Katie Bell, esperanzada de que ya hubiera llegado y al no encontrar a todos se había ido a su dormitorio enojado.  
  
-No Katie, y ustedes ¿por que se han puesto la pijama?-se dirigió observando a Fred y George ( son mis ídolos, ¿no lo sabían? :P)  
  
- Qué?, no sabes que nosotros como niños buenos de mami tenemos que dormir nuestras 8 horas reglamentarias-explico George.  
  
-claro!, además como pretende que pongamos atención en clases si no dormimos lo suficiente-le siguió Fred-de verdad, tenemos que poner todo de nuestra parte para no dormirnos en las interesantes clases que tenemos, como nuestra favorita "Historia de la Magia"-termino con una ademán y mueca de sufrimiento. :9  
  
-si claro, sobre todo ustedes-les dijo entre risa Alicia, y en esos momentos se abrió el retrato de la señora Gorda y Wood entro a la sala común ( oh mi wood!!, sonrojada °~°).  
  
-de que serien-pregunto enojado Wood  
  
- de ti y el oso que hiciste en la cena al gritarle a Dumbledore.-le contesto Fred  
  
-Muy gracioso Fred, me reiría pero estoy muy preocupado:  
  
Todos lo miraron preguntándose por que si apenas habían llegado a Hogwarts y ni si quiera habían tenido clases de que estaría preocupado +.+.  
  
Lo que nos dijo Dumbledore esta noche es algo alarmante ( claro!!, estaba preocupado por el Quidditch ¬¬' que otra cosa podría ser [ ya que yo no le causo problemas ^ +^ u]), claro esta que nos tomo por sorpresa, pero tenemos que estar preparados para todo y a cualquier circunstancia debemos hacerle frente-continuaba Wood como si se alistara para una guerra y esperara lo peor +0+  
  
Todos lo miraran con cara de what!!! O_ó , o sea no seas tan traumado ¬ ¬!!  
  
*Pero bueno nada podemos hacer para esta terrible noticia Y_Y, CREANLO ya eh intentado entrar en razón a Mc Gonagall pero lo único que conseguí era que le bajaran 15 puntos a Gryffindor ( pues que le habrá dicho ^ ^!), pero aun así no podemos bajar la guardia seguiremos entrenando...  
  
*Pero Oliver-lo corto Angelina en su táctica de guerra-si McGonagall te dijo que no habrá partidos ¿que podemos hacer?-termino en un tono un poco dócil, ya que cuando lo contradecías en algo del Quidditch se ponía de un muuuy mal humor.  
  
*ESO, ANGELINA, ESO!!!, es lo que quería oír ¡¡¡¡¡QUE PODEMOS HACER!!!- Wood, o habría oído mal el tono de voz ó se hizo el .....+o+  
  
*Es to es lo que harmos Angelina... no podemos bajar la guardia, eso es lo que quieren Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y por supuesto Slytherin, ellos esperan que nos confiemos en que los van a suspender pero ¡NO!-grito Oliver eh hizo que las chicas brincaran de su asiento-Cada cuatro días tendremos una practica nocturna aquí en la sala común hasta que consiga el permiso de McGonagall para entrenar en el campo..^ ^!  
  
Así que por lo mientras ensayaremos en esta maqueta ( aprecio una maqueta de un campo en miniatura de Quidditch, muy bonita por cierto[ gracias, haces que me sonroje ya que se la regale yo ^o^], coloco a los jugadores en su respectivo lugar), bien, ensayaremos las jugadas que ya nos sales, las que todavía no y unas nuevas que invente en el verano :D, ¡¡LISTOS!!  
  
Todos asintieron pensando que les esperaba una laarrrggaa y aburridaaaa noche ( oigan, pobrecito t_t)  
  
A la mañana siguiente Ron y Hermione, Harry no se había levantado aun, al parecer la pequeña platica que iba a tener Oliver con ellos no fue tan pequeña, y por ello no había podido dormir lo suficiente y Ron no tuvo corazón para despertarlo, pero había dejado un despertador muggle que le presto Seammus y lo coloco muy cerca de su oreja ( pobrecito)para asegurarse que lo despertara.  
  
Harry llego minutos antes de que se decidieran ir a despertarlo por que las clases ya iban a comenzar (les tocaba Herbologia), esperaron a que desayunara lo mas rápido posible y se fueron corriendo a su clase.  
  
En el resto del día, entre clases y después de clases se oían rumor de lo que tenían que hacer en la "sorpresa" que les prometió Dumbledore, Dean decía que tenían que escapar de Dragones, Seamuss comentaba que luchar contra el calamar gigante era la prueba... y así todo tipo de cosas, incoherencias y fantasías ( no del tipo de fantasías que se imaginan :p ¡pervertidos! :d), que los alumnos ( en su mayoría hombres) decían.  
  
En la cena el Directo solo se limito a decir que el Snidget de Oro estaba disponible en los próximos 4 días para depositar su nombre, eso aumento la euforia delos machos ^0^!. Los alumnos se abalanzaron contra el Snidget así que les resulto imposible echar su nombre y decidieron intentarlo el día siguiente para darle oportunidad a Hermione de que se animara.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pasaron 2 días, Harry Ron y Hermione seguían si poder meter sus nombres, al parecer ( según Ron), los demás se ponían de acuerdo para hacerlo al mismo tiempo que ellos para no permitirles participar, ya que eran muy buenos (ejem!)  
  
Cuando faltaba tan solo un día para que se acabara el lapso de tiempo que había dado Dumbledore por fin la profesora McGonagall le dio una pista ( bueno mas bien les dijo de que se iba a tratar) la prueba o sorpresa, por ser jefa de su casa.. Antes de terminar su clase les comento:  
  
*Como todos saben el próximo Domingo será la elección de los alumnos que participaran en la actividad de este año, la cual será por votación de los maestros organizadores una actividad relacionada con los muggles, y es lo que ellos llaman "filmar una película" -woww!!, exclamaron lo que venían de familias muggle, los de más, lógico, no sabían de que diablos hablaba Mc Gonagall O_ó  
  
Los que no saben de que se trata eso es como hacer una obra de teatro ¿eso si saben que es? ¿no?, pero con objetos muggles que hace que se vea en objeto que ellos llaman televissiour  
  
-Y profesora, ¿de que se va a tratar la película?-pregunto Parvati Patil.  
  
-la verdad, no debería decir todo esto-le contesto McGonagall  
  
-Vamos profesora de aquí no va a salir-le decían los alumnos.  
  
-Bueno creo que contándoles de que se trata la película no este infringiendo las normas, además a los que participen les van a dar puntos para sus casa, y siendo la jefa de su casa, creo que no hago nada que mis colegas hagan o ya hayan hecho ¿verdad?-todos asintieron emocionados de que soltara la sopa.  
  
Esta bien la película es una que les gusto mucho al profesor Dumbledore y a el profesor Lupin, se trata de piratas-todos los alumnos estaban callados-es una película llamada "The Pirates of the Caribean, the curse of the Black Pearl" o en español "la Maldición del Perla Negra"---mas wow!!, ovaciones, gritos, aplausos, asombro, emoción, suspiros y todos lo relacionado con emoción y para a sombro de Harry y Ron Hermione se ruborizo y no pudo contener un gritito de emoción.  
  
Los actores que participaron la verdad no recuerdo sus nombres no los recuerdo y aunque los supiera no seria de mi informarles, eso se los dirá el director y esta actividad será por así decirlo extra-clase (pero falta lo que diga el director) , y se pondrá en su expediente académico, ahora pueden salir.  
  
-¡genial!,¡que guay!, ¡estupendo! y cosas así fue lo que decían los alumnos al salir de clases.  
  
Como era de esperarse se corrió el rumor de lo que se iba a tratar la sorpresa y todos lo que venían de familias muggles estaban excitados (en el buen sentido de la palabra eh!).  
  
Los Hombres decían que estaba interesante, con efectos especiales padrisimos y que la protagonista estaba muy bonita( pero seamos honestos ellos no hablan así lo que de verdad dijeron era; "la película esta entretenida pero la vieja esta buenísima" ejem! ^ ^! )  
  
Las mujeres que no conocían muy bien la película ni los actores se decidían a participar por que según ( no según, comprobado por mí ^ u ^, y por las que hayan visto la película), los actores protagónicos están "Hipermegaarchirequetecontraguapos" (sonrojo ;D) y súper sexis :P, se morían de ganas por conocerlos en persona, incluso Hermione habia decidido participar argumentando que le ayudaría que lo pusieran en su expediente y tambie´n que dieran puntos extras por participar, pero Ron y Harry no se tragaron el cuento ya que desde que McGonagall había dicho el titulo de la película ella no hablaba de otra cosa que de los actores que participaban; un tal Johnny Deep y Orlando Bloom y le hacían burla por que decían que ellos estaban de promedio, si no, no hubiera participado.  
  
*Caray Hermione te estas comportando como una verdadera chica, mira que guiarte por lo que dicen tus hormonas y dejar botado a los TIMOS-le hacia burla Ron  
  
-Vamos Ron no la molestes, no ves que no es por eso ella de verdad quiere participar por que va a aparecer en nuestro expediente-le decía Harry con voz ingenua-no tiene nada que ver que salga los tontos y feos ese tal Juan Deep y la Bloom.( ya ven como les gusta ofender a los actores guapos * + *)  
  
-para empezar Harry-le dijo Hermione con voz calmada-no es Juan Deep, es Johnny Deep y Orlando Bloom y no son tontos, creo que lo que ellos tienen de tontos y feos tu lo tienes de cobarde( por que se supone que es valiente ¿no?)-Hermione empezaba a molestarse ya que no le gustaba que agredieran a sus aristas favoritos-y para tu información, los hombres que hablan mal de otro que sea mas famoso que el es por pura envidia ya que no pueden ser como él y por eso lo agreden ( ¿o no es así chicas?)  
  
-Si Hermione como quieras, pero te aseguro que es por ellos por que participas, si no nos hubiera comentado McGonagall no hubieras aceptado, por que antes no querías perderte los TIMOS ni las clases-le contesto Harry entre risas.  
  
-Ya cállense los dos si no quieren salir lastimados ^o^  
  
El día que serian elegidos los alumnos para realizar la película nadie ponía atención( incluso Hermione *o*) alas clases y para suerte de todos los de Gryffindor no tenia clases de pociones, sino Snape les hubiera quitado todos los puntos posibles.  
  
A la hora de la cena todos llegaron temprano, bien arreglados y todos cenaron en silencio demasiado emocionados y un tanto nerviosos como para hablar, los gemelos Weasley por primera vez en su vida gastaron bromas y estuvieron callados y sentados en sus respectivos lugares.  
  
Por fin llego la hora, de los platos se elimino todo resto de comida, Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento, la profesora McGonagall sonó su copa, para que los alumnos pusieran atención, pero no era necesario todos los ojos estaban puestos en el, nadie hablaba, apuradas mentes se oía el respirar de todos, silencio absoluto, esto provoco que Dumbledore embozara una sonrisa, entonces comenzó a hablar: . . . . .  
  
N/A: ahhhhhhhh, se acabo Y_Y(que mala soy por cortarlos así ^ u ^ja,ja,ja,ja, risa malvada ), pero bueno a si soy si te gusto el capitulo no dudes en dejarme review, si no te gusto también dímelo ok, acepto todo tipo de comentarios. ^ . -  
  
Ah!!! Y por favor el que lea esta Historia favor de mandarme un review diciendo que personajes de HARRY POTTER le gustaría que interprete a los de la Película, eso es todo y nos vemos en el próximo Capitulo que creo tendrá el nombre de . "Los actores de Hogwarts", a sí que apresúrense a mandar su review, chao.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
Nabiky Potter. 


	3. Los Actores de Hogwarts

Capitulo. 3.- Los Actores de Hogwarts.  
  
-Espero que les haya gustado la cena, antes de la selección diré algunas palabras, instrucciones y cosa por el estilo:  
  
Antes que nada les explicare de que se trata la actividad, no se preocupen no es nada peligroso; al tratar de que nosotros aceptemos o las personas no- mágicas o muggles como los conocemos, los profesores aquí presentes y un servidor (n/a: y Yo también ^- . -^) quisimos realizar algo relacionado con ellos y decidimos grabar una película-silencio total invadía el gran comedor-y la que escogimos es una de piratas que se llama:"LA MALDICIÓN DEL PERLA NEGRA"-murmullos de excitación-los actores que participan son bastantes pero los principales diré sus nombres: Johnny Deep, Orlando Bloom- las chicas suspiraron y se sonrojaron como Hermione y Harry y Ron comprobaron sus sospechas-- Geofrey Rush y Keira Knightley, el productor; Jerry Bruckheimer y es una producción de los estudios Disney.  
  
Se acuerdan que les dije que serian 2 noticias buenas, la primera era la actividad que vamos a realizar, pues bueno hemos agregado otras dos sorpresas mas-los alumnos ovacionaron aquellas palabras.  
  
Una de ellas es que tendremos a dos alumnos de "intercambio", podría decirse, una persona ya se encuentra en el castillo y estará con los estudiantes elegidos dentro de poco , la otra llegara mañana y ambos participaran el la película, pero con diferentes funciones, esperamos que los traten como se merecen, dormirán aquí en el castillo en cuartos que les asignemos, así que espero que su estancia sea lo mas placentera posible como se la brindaron el año pasado a los estudiantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, estarán con nosotros hasta que se acabe el año escolar.  
  
La segunda es que se realizaran un Baile de Navidad, en honor a nuestros queridos alumnos que nos honran con su presencia, pero en este baile si podrán participar desde los alumnos de 1° hasta los de 7°, es necesaria su túnica de gala, pero no se preocupen los que no la trajeron, podrán mandar por ellas o si lo desean comprar una nueva en las excursiones que se harán a Hogsmeade en el transcurso de año, antes de que sea el baile, claro esta.  
  
La tercera es relacionada con la película así que cuando estén todos lo actores que participaran en ella se las informaremos ya que antes " perdería la magia", pero también es algo que hacen los muggles en sus películas-pero todavía no es seguro si asistan y podamos hacerlo.  
  
-Bien, el Snidget de Oro está casi preparado para tomar una decisión- anuncio Dumbledore--. Según me parece hace falta solo un minuto. Cuando pronuncie un nombre, le ruego que venga a esta parte del Gran Comedor , pase por la mesa de los profesores y entre a la sala de al lado-señalo la puerta que había detrás de su mesa--, donde esperaran a los demás estudiantes y alo profesores encargados-silencio total-ahora, lo esperado, si es tan amable de traer el Snidget de Oro señor Krum(¿QUÉ?, VIKTOR Krum O.O, y que Ron no se haya dado cuenta debe de estar muy emocionado)-Viktor caminaba con su andar desgarbado, pero andaba buscando a alguien en las mesas.  
  
Viktor Krum el famoso jugador de Quidditch llego hasta Dumbledore, Hermione lo vio y sonrojo, Ron parecía entrar en razón, se lo quedo mirando, volteo a observar la reacción de Hermione y al ver que se había sonrojado se enojo y le grito a Harry que hacia "ese" ahí , Harry solo se limito a levantar hombros y cejas, estaba mas emocionado en la selección que en ponerle atención a los celos de su amigo, en ese momento Dumbledore lanzo un hechizo y todas las luces se apagaron y al igual que el cáliz el Snidget una luz pero ahora de color dorado ya sabían lo que tenían que esperar.  
  
-cuando diga un nombre la persona caminar a la habitación como ya había explicado y permanecerá ahí con el señor Krum y tardara dos minutos para decir otro nombre-anuncio Dumbledore con voz baja pero clara.  
  
Al decir Dumbledore que "cuando diga un nombre", no se refería a el, sino que el Snidget hablaba; abrió la boca (a decir verdad, era una boca humana y no un pico ya que por ser ave tenia, pero gracias a un buen hechizo no había problema), se preparaba para decir el primer nombre, todo se encontraba en un silencio total........  
  
............  
  
-.....Granger Hermione-dijo una voz ronca y grave a todo el gran comedor.  
  
Todos los de la casa de Gryffindor aplaudieron excepto Parvati y Lavender, a Ron no le agradaba la idea de que ella fuera la primera y estuviera a solas con Viktor, pero no podía hacer nada y solo se limito a sujetarla del brazo "para impedir que fuera", pero Hermione se soltó y salió del Gran Comedor con paso decidido ya que sabia que todos la observaban. Viktor embozo una sonrisa y espero a Hermione para entrar a la habitación.  
  
Después de que Hermione entrara a la habitación acompañada de Viktor, lo que ocasiono que Ron se levantara de su asiento pero Harry tiro de el para volverlo a sentar, volvieron a quedarse callados al ponerse dorada la luz, pero tardo mucho tiempo antes de que dijera otro nombre. Cuando por fin pronuncio otro nombre aquella voz grave.  
  
-Draco Malfoy-la mesa de Slytherin se limito a aplaudir a Draco que este salió con su porte elegante y prepotente hacia la habitación.  
  
(oh, my Good, Hermione sola con Viktor y Malfoy, en una habitación. *~*)  
  
Otro nombre:  
  
-Cedric Diggory-abandono la sala éntrelos aplausos y ovaciones de sus compañeros.  
  
Y así nombraron a los demás:  
  
-Cho Chang  
  
-Parvati Patil  
  
-Fred Weasley  
  
-Oliver Wood  
  
-George Weasley  
  
-Crabbe  
  
-Angelina Jolie  
  
-Goyle.  
  
-Ginny Weasley  
  
-Seamuss Finnigan  
  
-Neville Logbotton  
  
-Dean Thomas  
  
-Lavender Brow  
  
-Percy Weasley  
  
-Lee Jordan  
  
-Alicia Spinet  
  
-Katie Bell  
  
.-Roger Davies  
  
.........  
  
.......  
  
Continuaron, hasta que al final fueron:  
  
.-Ron Weasley  
  
y  
  
.-Harry Potter - el ultimo en salir.  
  
Al decir el ultimo Nombre el Snidget se apago por completo y el director volvió a prender las velas que alumbraban el gran comedor.  
  
-Muy bien ahora que están todos los alumnos que participaran en la película, les ruego a todos los alumnos que no participaran en ella que regresen a su sala común para descansar ya que mañana tendrán clases y no querrán perdérselas ¿verdad? Y a los maestros encargados de escoger los papeles que les tocaran a los alumnos favor de ir a la habitación, pero antes si son jefes de casas favor de dirigirlos su casa para que no anden por ahí vagando y se acuesten a dormir temprano, si es que su prefecto aya sido escogido para participar.  
  
Al llegar al vestíbulo Harry y Ron, vieron a todos platicando emocionados pregunatandose que papel le tocaria o le gustaria ser y pára enojo de Ron Hermione estaba sola con Krum en una esquina , al verlo llegar Hermione sonrio y los llamo para que se acercaran, avansaron hacia ellos, Harry saludo a Viktor ya que desde el torne se habian llevado bien, en cambio de Ron solo salian gruñidos y lo miraba con ojos de odio y a Hermione solo le dirijio una mirada fia y amenazadora, pero Krum no se percato de eso ya que estaba intentando entablar conversación nuevamente con Hermione que no le presto atención a Ron, al poco tiempo llegron los profesores encangardados: la profesora Mc. Gonagall y el profesor Lupin y ordenaron a los alumnos que se sentaran (Ron se sento estratégicamente entre Hermione y Viktor ), cerraron la puerta y procedieron a explicar todo lo referente a como iban a escoger a los personajes.  
  
-Hola a todos, felicidades, como ya les explicaran todo lo de la película llamada "La maldición del Perla Negra", bueno le vamos a hacer algunas pequeñas modificaciones y claro sin los actores verdaderos, ustedes serán los protagonistas y van a ser elegidos otra vez por suerte ya que no queremos que se molesten que por favoritismo les dimos los papeles protagónicos a los demás, pasaran y escribirán sus nombres en cualquiera de esas casillas al final del laberinto que les toque-decía Lupin señalando a la pared unos laberintos y una mesa que había aparecido con ayuda de su varita en los cuales la parte de arriba esta cubierta y había muchas casillas en la parte de abajo-al terminar todos destaparemos la parte de arriba en donde están escritos los personajes y bien ahora pasen de acuerdo como están sentados uno por uno para que no se amontonen, los niños en el laberinto del lado izquierdo y las niñas en el del lado derecho, tomen una pluma de la mesa de enfrente y escriban solo su apellido, pueden empezar.  
  
Cuando ya todos habían pasado y se sentara el ultimo (Neville), la profesora Mc Gonagall se acerco al laberinto de las mujeres y Lupin al de los Hombres.  
  
.-La profesora y yo diremos alternadamente los papeles, favor de no gritar, protestar ni burlarse los demás, esta claro, si lo hacen serán sacados inmediatamente de la actividad y es enserio, todo claro, esta bien silencio, empiece profesora.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Ahh!, ya acabo, por fin subí el 3° capitulo, es que tuve problemas al subir el segundo ff.net me lo cortaba y no aparecieron algunos dialogos y explicaciones, pero bueno, lo intente subir muvha veces y todas me hacia lo mismo asi que me resigne Y_Y, espero que les guste este capitulo y me dejen reviews, con sus comentarios o criticas , MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, LAMENTO NO CONTESTARLES (sorry! ) pero le prometo que en proxiomo les agradezco como se debe, no se pierdan el proxiomo capitulo ok! , se despide de ustdes con un beso ^- . - ^ Nabiky Potter. Chao!  
  
Ahh!, ya acabo, por fin subí el 3° capitulo, es que tuve problemas al subir el segundo ff.net me lo cortaba y no aparecieron algunos dialogos y explicaciones, pero bueno, lo intente subir muvha veces y todas me hacia lo mismo asi que me resigne Y_Y, espero que les guste este capitulo y me dejen reviews, con sus comentarios o criticas , MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, LAMENTO NO CONTESTARLES (sorry! ) pero le prometo que en proxiomo les agradezco como se debe, no se pierdan el proxiomo capitulo ok! , se despide de ustdes con un beso ^- . - ^ Nabiky Potter. Chao!  
  
SE PORTAN BIEN Y NO CHUPEN Y SI LO HACEN INVITEN NO SEAN GANDALLAS ^. -  
  
COMEN MUCHO POR MIII, YA QUE ME GUSTA DEMASIADO LA COMIDA QUE HACEN EN ESTAS FECHAS, (QUE LE PUEDO HACER T_ T)  
  
MUCHAS FELICIDADES  
  
NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO AÑO.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
NABIKY POTTER 8 ^-.-^ 


	4. Un Johnny Deep y Orlando Bloom muy difer...

Capitulo 4. - Un Johnny Deep y Orlando Bloom "Muy Diferentes".  
  
¿Qué tal?, Este es el 4to capitulo en el que conoceremos quienes son los protagonistas de la película ¿quién será el Capitán Jack Sparrow?, ¿Will Turner? , ¿Elizabeth Swann?, ¿Norrington? y ¿Barbosa?, bueno pues eso lo sabremos en este capitulo, espero que les guste como acomode a los personajes de Potter, pero como casi no recibí muchos reviews diciendo que personajes les gustaría que tuvieran los deje como yo tenia pensado, nada mas diré quienes interpretan a los protagonistas, antagonistas y los secundarios mas importantes, por que si no seria muy tardado +~+ y aburrido, ojala no se les haga aburrido este capitulo por que si es así llorare T_T, OK. Comenzamos.......  
  
OH!!!, espérenme tantito, ya volvieron a leer el 2do capitulo, le quite los errores que tenia y ahora SI ff.net lo subió completito (bueno mas completo que las otras veces), así que chequenlo ¿vale?... muy bien ahora si ...  
  
ÉCHENME LAS...LUCES... LA CAMARA......Y.........ACCIÓN.  
  
Capitulo IV.-  
  
By: Nabiky Potter  
  
.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
-La profesora McGonagall y yo diremos alternadamente los papeles, favor de no gritar, enojarse, protestar, ni burlarse de los papeles de los demás compañeros-su mirada se poso en Draco Malfoy-si hacen alguna de estas cosas serán sacados de la actividad, muy bien todo claro-algunos asintieron y los de Slytherin solo esbozaron sonrisas hipócritas-Ok, empecemos ...profesora...  
  
-Gracias Remus, ahora comenzaremos por destapar el papel protagónico de las mujeres, esperen un minuto-se acerco al laberinto, despego la parte de arriba que dejaba ver el nombre de los personajes de la película, con un hechizo tapo los nombres de los alumnos para que no supieran antes que papel les había tocado-muy bien, empecemos-alumbro el camino del laberinto que de un lado tenia "Elizabeth" hasta llegar al nombre del alumno-la alumna que tiene el papel de Elizabeth Swann es.......... es la señorita.....Hermione Granger-aplausos cortes de los demás al levantarse Hermione, se dirigió hacia la mesa que estaba al fondo le dieron su pergamino con el nombre y biografía de su personaje y un libreto- Remus...  
  
-El joven que tiene el papel del capitán Jack Sparrow es...-hizo lo mismo que McGonagall-...eres tú Harry-mas aplausos y "el niño que vivió " hizo lo mimo que su amiga, sin darse cuenta que todos lo de Slytherin los miraban con caras nada amistosas, en especial cierto niño pálido y de cabello rubio.  
  
....  
  
-La pirata de Tortuga(n/a: aaahh!!, no recuerdo como se llama ¡sorry! *+*, me quería esperar a que saliera el dvd, pero es hasta el 6 de enero y ya me había tardado en actualizar)....Ginny Weasley  
  
-Will Turner.....Ron Weasley..  
  
-Capitán Barbosa...Draco Malfoy  
  
-Norrington.....Viktor Krum..  
  
Continuaron dando los demás nombres y su papel, hasta que todos tuvieron sus personajes y dieron las demás instrucciones.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-Ya todos tienen personajes, ahora!!, empezaremos los ensayos mañana a primera hora, como si fueran a clases, vendrán ala sala de maestros, ahí les diremos a donde vamos a ensayar, todo depende de donde diga la directora(que la conocerán mañana), como no tenemos mucho tiempo (tiene que estar lista un mes antes de acabar las clases) a los que no recuerden sus diálogos les aplicaremos un hechizo memorizante, así que si quieren mantener sus cabezas y mentes normales, apréndase sus diálogos..con van a participar en esto todo el año hemos decidido que van a estar exentos de los exámenes-termino Lupin y todos ( excepto Hermione ´^ ^` y Krum que no era de la escuela), gritaron y ovacionaron a Lupin por la gran noticia que les había dado.  
  
-Sí, sí, qué emoción ¿verdad?-interrumpió McGonagall los gritos de alegría- pero ya es muy tarde, así que vayan a su sala común a estudiar el libreto o a descansar ..... aaahh!, otra cosa esta prohibido decirle a sus amigos y compañeros que personaje les toco ya que es una sorpresa para la premiere, en la cual habrá otra sorpresa para todos y en especial para ustedes de la cual esta por confirmarse su asistencia, por ende no se las podemos decir si todavía no sabemos si participaran o no, a si que mientras ensayaremos duro para que salga muy bien la película.  
  
-La directora va a ser una joven de su edad-explicaba Remus mirando a los emocionados estudiantes-el mayor tiempo van a estar solos, sin ningún profesor vigilando los ensayos, ya que tenemos clases son sus demás compañeros, pero estaremos dando rondas para establecer el orden (si es necesario claro), deberán respetar a la directora ya que ella tiene permitido bajar puntos castigar y sacar de la grabación a los alumno que no la obedezcan, ustedes mismos van a armar los sets, nosotros le proporcionaremos los materiales necesarios, pero ustedes serán los encargados de armar y organizar todo; serán los camarógrafos, editores, fotógrafos-Colin levanto su cámara fotográfica emocionado-dependiendo de sus habilidades; ahora el próximo fin de semana Irán todos a Hogsmeade ala tienda de Madame Malkin a probarse su vestuario y si lo desean comprar de una vez su túnica de gala que necesitaran para el baile de Navidad.  
  
Para que ningún otro alumno se meta en las filmaciones-prosiguió McGonagall -les daremos unos gafetes mágicos en el que estará su nombre, foto, personaje y no podrán entrar aquellos que no lo tengan, así que les aconsejamos no lo pierdan-termino mirando duramente a Neville.  
  
-Sí, ahora iremos por ellos, no salgan de la habitación y no hagan ruido por que los demás ya se fueron a dormir-salieron Lupin y McGonagall de la habitación.  
  
Al salir los profesores de la habitación los alumno emocionados se levantaron se su asiento y se dispersaron por toda la gran habitación( los de Slytherin se colocaron en la ultima esquina con cara de pocos amigos y expresiones de que podían estar haciendo algo mas productivo en lugar de estar ahí, con una bola de perdedores).  
  
-Ahora resulta de cabeza rajada Potter, escoria Granger y muerto de hambre Weasley, quieren ser actores, anhelan ser otra cosa mas que idiotas...-les grito Draco Malfoy desde su rincón mirándolos con su típica sonrisa burlona y prepotente.  
  
-No..te voy a permitir..-balbuceo Ron pero fue interrumpido.  
  
-¡¡Te exijo que le pidas una disculpa a Hermione-gruño Viktor Krum, interrumpiendo a Ron y caminando amenazadoramente hacia Draco el cual involuntariamente retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, sus ojos brillaban de una forma un tanto maldita o_O-Vamos!!!, no te oigo aquí el único estúpido eres tú, pide disculpas!!!.  
  
-Vaya!!, así que el trío estu...pido ahora tiene un salvador que no sea algún otro idiota.. bueno eso ahora lo dudo-contestaba Draco con un poco de inseguridad en su voz al ver a Krum enojado dirigiéndose hacia el--, pero Weasley has de estar eufórico al tener de salvador a una persona con mas dinero a horita en lo bolsillos de lo que tu familia podrá tener en toda su vida-agrego al ver la c ara de perplejidad que tenia Ron al ver que Viktor los defendía ( pero no los defendía a ellos solo a Hermione)-pero vamos Viktor!!, entra en razón, mira que una celebridad como tu defender a semejantes adefesios-con un ademán señalo despectivamente a Harry Ron y Hermione-creí que con tu cultura, posición económicas, no cometerías tales errores, pero veo que la cordura, ética, sentido común de clases, orgullo, sabiduría y riqueza, no siempre están ligadas ¿verdad?-miro prepotente a Krum parándose mas erguido que de costumbre para hacer notar que el si poseía todas las anteriores características.  
  
Al terminar de hablar Draco, sus dos gorilas (Crabbe y Goyle) se situaron a ambos lados de el de forma amenazadora (listos para pelear), Krum ya estaba pocos pasos de ellos.  
  
-¡¡No!!!Viktor!!no lo hagas, no vale la pena-Hermione avanzo hacia Krum y lo detuvo del brazo.  
  
-Es cierto-corroboraba Draco moviendo su cabeza de forma afirmativa-no vale la pena pelar por una sangre sucia y aparte de todo fea(una mueca de asco acompañó estas palabras), pero no te preocupes si hay pelea la sangre que salga de cualquiera de nosotros (Krum por supuesto perderá);si la juntas y te la untas en el cuerpo, tal vez sientas lo que es tener algo bueno en tu cuerpo, lo que es ser "sangre pura", lo que tu nunca podrás ser, vamos has lo, se vale soñar...  
  
Hermione estaba roja del coraje y la vergüenza, sostenía un Viktor bastante molesto el cual se soltaba del brazo de ella queriendo despedazar a Draco.  
  
-Cierra tu estúpido hocico que nada mas dice puras estupideces Malfoy!!- gruño Hermione que parecía estaba a punto de llorar.  
  
Ron brinco de su asiento en dirección a si Malfoy, pero Harry lo detuvo musitando un ¡no!, lo cual ocasiono que su amigo volteara a verlo enajenado.  
  
-Pero Harry!!!,¡¡INSULTO A NUESTRA AMIGA!!, ¡¡MERECE MORIR ESA MIERDA DE "HOMBRE"!!!-le grito Ron a su amigo enojado, por detenerlo.  
  
-Lo se!!-contesto Harry en vos baja y sin darse cuenta los demás ya que Krum y Draco habían vuelto a discutir y el primero ya se había librado del brazo de Hermione-pero ya viene McGonagall con Lupin escucha..(se oían unos tacones a lo lejos)..y si te peleas nos sacaran de esto, mejor que lo saquen a él-con un movimiento de cabeza señalo a Draco-que a nosotros ¿no crees?, además afuera podemos hacer con el lo que nos plazca para vengarnos de todo esto sin profesores cerca (n/a: ñaca, ñaca, ñaca..) y a Krum no lo pueden sacar por que vino de su escuela por esto, estaremos mejor sin Malfoy en la película.  
  
Viktor que había logrado soltarse de Hermione había quitado con el hechizo desarme a Crabbe y Goyle de los lados de el Slytherin y ahora se encontraban frente a frente, los dos con varita en mano dispuesto a lanzar un hechizo para ganarle a su contrincante.  
  
-Te doy tu ultima oportunidad de que te disculpes Malfoy, por que sino vas a sufrir..  
  
-Ja!!, yo Draco Malfoy disculparme con ella, primero muerto...., todo lo que dije es verdad y tu no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión....  
  
-Esta bien, tu lo pediste Listo!!  
  
-Cuando quieras "homo-erectus"...no te tengo miedo...  
  
.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- --..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.  
  
Fin del capitulo IV.  
  
No olviden dejar reviews ¿vale?  
  
No se pierdan el próximo capitulo, ¿quién ganara esta pelea?, hagan sus apuestas, ¿quién será la directora? (a caso seré yo, ¬¬! Je,je,je,je), ¿cómo le agradecerá Hermione a Krum el haber peleado por ella?, eso espero lo veamos en el V capitulo, que espero lo lean y dejen muuucchhoosss reviews, nos vemos!!!!!!!!  
  
Agradecimientos de REVIEWS:  
  
LIL GRANGER: Yo también apoyo a Hermione, pero ya ves como son todos los hombres cuando sienten que algún otro es mejor que ellos luego, luego, los critican (par mayor información de cómo lo se, pueden preguntarle a mi querido hermano, que piensa de Potter y todos los personajes relacionados con el, y de mi amado Legolas y sabrán si es verdad [espero que no lea esto en la compu por que si no estoy muerta ^^!) y para que veas que me caes bien ^u~ puse como Ron a Will, y a mi también me gusta mas como elfo, y a mi me encantaría que se quedara Deep, pero no sabría como manejarlo, pero no te preocupes si logro juntar el dinero suficiente para que cooperen conmigo, los traeré a la historia, y tal vez también a la Keira, pero todavía no lo se ¿te gustaría?, bueno chao, besos¡¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO!!!!!!!!!!y no olvides dejarme un review de este capitulo ¿vale?. Aaahh! Y ya viste que agregue tu palabra descripción de Krum, espero que no te moleste....  
  
SHOJO RANKO: Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MANIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111, si dejaste tu lápiz ahí lo que pasa es que eres una mierda orgullosa y no quieres aceptar que te equivocas, bueno, no olvides dejarme un reviews, eh!!, y claro que no te salió como a mí me salió tu reviws, yo soy mas alegre y espontánea, lo siento, pero se vio mas natural mi enunciado que el tuyo, pero tal vez ala próxima, por que el mío tenia sentimiento, por que eso es la computadora. chao¡¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO!!!!!!!!!!, nos vemos con la lilyn al rato  
  
CASS: hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^o~ ! , gracias, y si la puse un poco enojada, pero no sabia como meterla en la platica y pensé (si, ya pienso ^^!), pues que la molesten y les conteste, por que no se me ocurría una platica que tuviera que ver con esto si que ellos molestaran a Bloom y Deep, y como toda mujer (que le gustan estos actores ^^! Y a quien no ¬ .¬!)los defiende a demás no es por mala onda pero creo que estaba en sus días ¬´¬' y por eso se altero tanto. claro que echarle ganas, pero luego me salen cada capitulo que de veras, se parecen a la Delgado(claro por feos), y tratare de hacerle una dedicatoria, meterlo, pero creo que será en la otra historia, ya que ahí se enamorara de mi (jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, es broma, no pero se me hace mas fácil meterlo en la de mi único amor que en esta, y yo no voy a parecer ( pero tu si, ¿te gustaría aparecer?, con un novio llamado TOÑO O MARCOS O- ó. ¡¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SERENITY: hola!!!!!, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y a quien puse como Will (te gusta ron? ^o^!), pero no podía poner a nadie mas (bueno según yo y mis cálculos cavernícolas '¬´¬´) ya que se supone que el enemigo amoroso de Ron es Krum (entonces que sea Norrington, que es con el que su papa quiere que se case, no con un aprendiz de herrero [ yo si lo acepto así de herrerito ^^!, aun que tampoco me enojaría si mejor me lo regalan como elfito ^o^!] y como el enemigo de Harry es Draco, pues que uno sea Sparrow, y el otro Barbosa, que según se odia, pero claro por diferentes motivos pero al fin y al cabo es odio ¬¬°), no te pierdas el próximo capitulo y no dudes en dejarme reviews Ok, besos y ¡¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SHAMAN RYOKO LUPIN-BLACK: que bueno que te gusto, el fis, espero que te guste, este capitulo, y espero que puedas leer mi otra historia y que te guste también,(espero) no olvides dejarme reviews sale. chao besos, ¡¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
NABIKY POTTER 8 ^-.-^  
  
¡¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO!!!!!!!!!! Y NO SE VAYAN ANTES SIN DEJARME UN REVIEWS, OK, SOLO TIENEN QUE APRETAR UN BOTONCITO Y LUEGO ESCRIBIR, VALE?, QUE SEA COMO REGALO DE FIN DE AÑO TENER MUCHOS REVIEWS OK. Por que tengos muy poquitos ='(, CHAO. 


	5. sorry!

Hola!!!, me recuerdan??????? Soy **_NABIKY POTTER 8_** según la "escritora" de este fic!!! ¬.¬!!! que hace un buen de tiempo que no actualizo!!!! (jejejejeje), pero verán tenia muchas cosas que hacer (estaba en mi ultimo año de la prepa y todo eso) y demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza! que no se me ocurrían ideas para este fic!!!, pero ya estoy en él, llevo un poco, pero no lo suficiente y no me convence mucho!!! . . bueno . . Saben cual es la verdadera razón: ven que ahí un dicho que dice: "primero dios y . . . "pues dije; "primero dios y actualizo" o!!! Y como dice, pues el primero (sorry!! A las que sean católicas!! Pero verán yo soy atea gracias a dios!! Jejejeje, no es cierto, blasfemo un poco pero con mi dios Sirius pero no en muy mala onda, eh!!1), así, que como decía, el "señor" tenia que actualizar primero y ya después yo!!! Y pues estuve esperando como loca su notificación y nunca llego!!! Y pues mejor voy a actualizar primero!!! Jejeje, les prometo (palabra de scout) que para mediados de este mes (agosto) van a tener un capitulo nuevo de este fic!!!!! Así que gente linda!! Si no me odia o si no se han olvidado del fic!!! Nos vemos pronto!!!1 gracias y adiós!!!!!!  
  
**Xoxoxo  
  
Nabiky  
  
Miembro de la orden Siriusiana  
  
Legión Lupiana!!!**


End file.
